1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a backlight assembly, a display apparatus having the same, and a method of assembling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly, which for example may be capable of preventing a sheet from being wrinkled, a display apparatus having the backlight assembly, and a method of assembling the backlight assembly.
2. Related Art
In general, a backlight assembly for a display apparatus is classified as a direct illumination type backlight assembly or an edge illumination type backlight assembly according to positions of light sources.
The direct illumination type backlight assembly includes a plurality of lamps arranged under a display panel to directly supply light to the display panel. The edge illumination type backlight assembly includes a plurality of lamps arranged adjacent to a side surface of a light guide plate that is arranged under the display panel. In the edge illumination type backlight assembly, the light emitted from the lamps is guided to the display panel through the light guide plate.
Further, the edge illumination type backlight assembly includes a mold frame that receives the light guide plate, the lamps and optical sheets, and a back cover that covers a rear face of the mold frame. The lamps are received in a lamp reflector and arranged on a side wall of the mold frame, and an end of the light guide plate, which is adjacent to the lamps, is inserted into the lamp reflector.
As described above, the edge illumination type backlight assembly typically requires many parts for assembling the lamps to inhibit the discharge of heat generated from the lamps to an exterior. Accordingly, the many parts for the lamps results in an increase in weight and thickness of the edge illumination type backlight assembly.